


Bedside Manner

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Five [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Infidelity, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 5x10: Into The Woods</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Manner

Ben truly likes to help people. Co-workers of his joined the medical profession because money was good, or because Sunnydale, a little town in the middle of nowhere, had more interesting cases than downtown San Francisco. He's never been a sucker for wealth or a thrill seeker, all he needs to do is make people feel better. Sometimes he steps on or over the line of ethics, but it makes the person in pain better, and that's really all that matters.

Today for instance. The girl whose mother had a brain tumor. She had her sister and her boyfriend to take care of, and she seemed like the kind that could hold together as long as she kept moving. But the patient had apparently also been a mother figure to several others, and they were having problems coping.

One thing he had quickly learned about the waiting room was almost every time a family member had to go to the bathroom, they didn’t actually use the facilities. What they needed was to get away from the people that were able to cope. When the red-haired one left, Ben asked her what she needed. All she needed, she said, was a distraction. So he told her to count the minutes and seconds until the older woman left surgery.

When the brunet man left, Ben asked him what he needed. Someone that loved him and was only his, he said. So Ben kissed him, because it was easy to love anyone in pain. The brunet accepted the kiss, even threw himself into it, seemingly enjoying every moment. But when Ben finally pulled away, he shook his head. You aren't mine, he said, and left. Ben supposed he was right. He didn't even know the man's name.


End file.
